flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ---- Talon slunk out from the bushes near the Spikes' den and faced herself in the direction of the camp entrance, interested to what was happening between Ivy and Sierra JoAnn. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:16, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Amber surveyed her camp, resting outside of her new den. She had just cleaned it out, finding a piece of Snaketooth's fur while in their...so now, her mood was terrible once more.--- Cliff scrambled up a tree...Today marked the anniversary of Jasmine's death...Stormstar 21:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Should I make a new DC cat or no...?) Snow trudged back to camp after killing two Kittypets, whisking the blood off of her whiskers and shaking it off of her pelt. Glaring at Amber, she sat down, her claws dug into the soil. "Mission complete, Amber," She snickered, half smiling. "But it wasn't as fun as I thought it'd be. They barely fought back!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:26, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (idc, you'll have an EclipseStella spawn, remember?) Amber twitched her tail tip in annoyance, gazing at the much-smaller she-cat. "....I sent you on no mission, Ivy did, report to her." The leader replied in a cold tone, oblivious to Ivy's "mission".Stormstar 21:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Ohhh yeah. How many kits are they having, btw?) Snow blinked blankly, and trudged over to Ivy boredly. "Can you give me something more.. 'thrilling' to do next time? Those Kittypets were lame, and they didn't even put up a fight. Not much of a challenge if you ask me!" Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:33, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Idk, one for me, one for you, and I'm thinking of having two stillborns...) Stella returned from burying Eclipse, quietly muttering to herself about her kits. Amber would try to kill them, surely, seeing that they were the "spawn" of Eclipse.Stormstar 21:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, just message me when they're born) Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 21:39, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Ivy narrowed her eyes at Snow. " You do what I tell you to do. If you've got an issue with that, I'll be more than happy to settle it." She unsheathed his claws. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Cliff lay on a tree-branch, his front leg and tail dangling from the tree. He sighed. The things I've gone through...Stormstar 15:29, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (chat is lagging me out) Ivy thrust her muzzle forwards. " Well?"Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 15:37, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Snow narrowed her eyes, staring Ivy right in the eyes. "No issue," She growled. "Just ssimply stating you could give me a harder and much more fun job next time." Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 16:16, September 19, 2015 (UTC) (yayy it's stelladash next (I think????), now that stellaeclipse is done :D) Dash joined Ivy, and sat looking at his Trainee with a fierce glare for no good reason. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 08:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy didn't like the way Snow was staring at her. Was it a challenge? The golden brown cat took an aggressive step forwards. " Earn it. Then maybe." Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow cocked her head, her claws flexed. "I'd be more than happy to," She growled lowly, glaring at Ivy. "What exactly is there to do to earn this.. 'reward'?" She asked, smirking at the deputy. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:27, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Ivy regarded her silently and impassively. Her own long claws slid out as well. " You choose. Remember, I am your deputy." ''Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow twitched her tail. "Well?" She asked, lowering her head fiercly. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:34, September 20, 2015 (UTC) " I asked you to choose!" Ivy snapped. One paw flashed out, lightning quick, and raked Snow's cheek. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 18:38, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a low growl, her tail now lashing back and forth. "Alright then, if you want to play that game.." Snow, with a roar, leaped at Ivy, biting close to her neck and almost missing. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 18:42, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ("almost missing?" xd). Ivy dropped down, hearing teeth click shut close to her ear. A burning sensation spread through her as Snow ripped out a tuft of her fur. The deputy kicked out from under Snow. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 19:35, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sierra JoAnn watched Snow and snorted. ''What a chump. She thought and groomed her fur quietly still listeing to the cat she called a chump. The Abyssinian smirked and caught Snow's eyes. Grinning she bared her teeth in a cold smile. "Listen to Ivy." The Abyssinian said coldly. "She's the boss chump."— Mel She's got me dancing like Uma Thurman Redcloud 04:12, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash hissed, silently agreeing with Sierra JoAnn's comment before stepping back to watch the two she-cats fight. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:20, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber leaped from the High ???, glaring at the ruddy she-cat. "I'm the boss here, so get back to work, all of you, before I kick every one of you out for slacking...I'll happily give you to FlameClan or a pair of dogs as a pitiful snack."Stormstar 20:18, September 21, 2015 (UTC) (I was 18th place at x-country! It makes me happy). Ivy shrank back immediately, hypocritically narrowing her eyes. " Yes, mousebrain. Amber's in charge 'round here."Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:24, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Dash coughed irritably as Amber called the fight off. Turning to Amber herself, the black tom growled: "I want to send Snow out of camp to do some proper DarkClan training." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes coldly, allowing her claws to sink into the hardening earth. "Then high-tail out of here, we have work to do." With those bitter words, the tall leader turned and marched off to discuss attacks with her senior warriors.Stormstar 21:00, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Dash snorted and called for Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:02, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Metta was resting under a tree. Amber's aggressive warning didn't seem to worry him in the slightest. 23:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Talon scowled as she came back to camp with a huge abbit in her jaws, shouldering past Dash without looking at him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:58, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Ivy stalked over to Metta. " Whatcha doin', newbie?" she spat. Gryffindor 00:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Talon dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, the Spike looking for something to do. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ha, you're one to talk," Metta replied to Ivy, a smirk on his face. 00:19, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (oooh, Ivy's gonna raaaaaaaage) Dash waited for Snow. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (oh yeah) Irritiation and anger boiled up inside of her like a spring. She forced herself to keep her cool, hazel eyes flashing dangerously. " Watch your tongue, sweetheart. Deputies don't like being spoke to that way. It's nothing personal, but you should deflate that head of yours before it gets too big." As she spoke, she began taking incrementally small steps towards MEtta. Gryffindor 02:04, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta stood up and stretched. "Oh darling, don't worry about me, because by the looks of it, you're the one who's about to pop," he replied. 02:20, October 17, 2015 (UTC) " You obviously can't see, then," Ivy said quietly, unruffled. Without warning, her hind legs tensed and she sprang. Gryffindor 02:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he dodged the she-cat's attack. Somehow, the signals his brain sent out didn't quite make it to his mouth as he replied, "Gotta be quicker than that if you want to hit me, sweetheart." 02:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ivy landed neatly on her paws, absorbing the impact and narrowing her eyes. " I don't want to hurt you. I want to kill you." (don't worry, she won't). Gryffindor 02:32, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm? Well that certainly doesn't seem very professional," Metta mocked. "Just try it, darling." His last few words were unusually harsh. 02:35, October 17, 2015 (UTC) " I just might," Ivy said snappishly, her patience for bantering words wearing out. How dare this new member threaten her authority! She turned herself sideways, fluffing out her ragged fur, making herself appear larger. " Come on, or are you going to stand there like a coward?" Gryffindor 15:03, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "It's your temper-tantrum, not mine, I don't see why I should intervene," Metta responded, emitting a tiny fit of laughter at the end of his sentence. 15:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) A warning growl rumbled in Ivy's throat at the tom's strange but nevertheless irritating statement. " You get one chance to take that back before I gut you." Gryffindor 15:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (BLAZEY. YOUR. SIG. IS. BLINDING. BUT. I. LOVE. IT.) Snow trekked through camp, her eyes narrowed as a long scar shouldered across her flank. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 16:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "If we're going to use elementary jargon, then you started it," Metta replied, still smiling. 16:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (thanks, Flame!) Ivy didn't respond. She flashed out a paw towards Metta's muzzle. Gryffindor 16:27, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (is it leafbare in all clans, or just the two main ones?) Snow flattened her ears in annoyance, and padded past Ivy with a blunt, angered gaze. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 16:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta dodged Ivy's attack to his face by rapidly taking a step backward. "Please, darling, I know you wouldn't understand what it's like, but it's immoral to touch a masterpiece," Metta added. It was obvious that he was getting too comfortable. 16:37, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow moaned and continued to trot forward. 16:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC (hey Hya, do you eventually want to do MettaXIvy, if it ever works out?). Ivy (whowassuchaloser) couldn't stand the thought of loosing to a lower ranking warrior. She spat at Metta and stalked away. Gryffindor 16:51, October 17, 2015 (UTC) (...I don't plan anything xD I just let the character roll with it. But if it works out, then of course!) Metta smirked and laid back down, returning to his grooming session. 17:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Ivy was in a prissy fit. Gryffindor 17:25, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta then stood up and walked around camp. He still didn't have the whole location memorized, and became lost occassionally for a breif while. (Yessss, less lag now <3) Snow lifted her head, feeling her paws sink into the soft, cold snow. She nodded as Metta padded past her, and burried her head into the snow. 17:36, October 17, 2015 (UTC) As he walked, Metta's eyes glanced to the side as he saw Snow plunge her head into the soft pile of snow. "...Is this something you always do," the cat asked Snow. "I guess it's quite fitting of you though, darling, with a name like that." 17:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow lifted her head alertly, her whiskers quivering. "...No." She shook the snow off of her pelt, and clawed at the ground. "And my name doesn't exactly match 'everything'.. I hate Leafbare just as much as any cat, but I guess it's easier to cope with as it's not as bad here as it is in the other Clans." 17:41, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hm, I suppose. I wouldn't know though, I haven't really seen any of the other clans," Metta replied. 17:44, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow rolled her eyes, and scooted over away from the little puddles of snow. "Pah. Try actually fighting them. They're as weak as a newborn mouse!" 17:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Tell that to them," Metta reoplied. He flicked his tail over to the DarkClan burrial grounds, which contained some fallen warriors who were fatally injured while fighting other clans. 18:32, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow flattened her ears. "Well, they were weak useless cats trained by rodents, then!" She growled, her tail-tip twitching in annoyance. "No one that I ''would ever train would even get touched by those mouse-eaters." 18:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Why is everyone so hostile to the other clans anyway?" Metta asked. "What'd they ever do to you." 20:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hah!" Snow snorted, falling face onto the ground in laughter. "What'd they ever do to us? How about try to destroy our homes, our family! How about take our lives, territory, everything we lvie for!" 20:12, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "When?" Metta asked. 20:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Snow narrowed her eyes. "How about every single moon? Just because we're their enemies they always seem to assume that we steal their prey, start petty little fights and squables, attack their warriors, when it could be some other Clan cat, let alone a rogue." 20:16, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm? Sounds like some petty miscommunication on both parts," Metta replied. 20:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru sat watching Snow and Metta, her eyes were narrowed. The small she-cat glanced around the camp and then she looked back at the two cats as thy talked. --Bluestar340 Snow nodded in agreement, her tail-tip flicking in annoyance. "Mhm." 20:39, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Metta saw Akamaru watching them, so he turned to face her. "Hello, darling, it's impolite to stare, but I understand how hard it must be to keep your eyes off of me," Metta said to the she-cat, with that same smirk on his face from before. 20:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru let out a hiss and her claws slid out. "Shut up, I was just thinking and I guess I looked at you by mistake." She growled. --Bluestar340 (Oh geez xD) Snow rolled her eyes, and flicked her tail. "If your going to get all flirty and 'lovey dovey', it's not going to work. Not with me or any other cat." 20:56, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Oh please, get over yourself," Metta replied to Snow. "You litterally just plunged your face into a pile of snow like an ostrich who was scared stupid." 20:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru nodded, agreeing with Snow's statement. "What are you two even arguing about?" She asked her tail flicking from side to side. --Bluestar340 Snow let out a low growl, looking away from the tom. "Do I look like an ostrich?" She hissed, lowering her head. "Thought so. As I only stand on four legs and not two." 21:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Could have fooled me, sweetheart," Metta replied. 21:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shook her head and then she looked at the ground and her eyes clouded as she got lost in thought again. --Bluestar340 "Hm, something wrong darling?" Metta asked Akamaru. 22:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru looked up and tilted her head, her eyes were small slits. "Why would you care? Even if I told you, you'd probably laugh." She muttered. --Bluestar340 "Hm, yeah, probably," Mettaton replied with a laugh. 23:00, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru hissed quietly, '''Just like my father would've laughed' she thought. A loud growl erupted deep in her chest and she sank her claws into the ground. "You're just like everyone else." She mumbled. --Bluestar340 "Probably family problems," Snow butted in, flicking an ear. "That's what it seems like to me, anyway." 23:14, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "For your information I have no family." She snarled. --Bluestar340 Amber sharpened her claws on a tree. 23:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Just like you are," Metta replied. "Don't pretend like you're something extraordinary, darling, you're boring the audience." 23:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru looked over at Amber and nodded respectfully before turning back to Metta and Snow. "Actually, you're like someone I know rather well, he betrayed me in the end though." She mumbled sounding a bit sad. --Bluestar340 "Don't they all?" Mettaton replied. 23:57, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru nodded, "Yes mostly." She meowed quietly. The small molly sighed softly and looked up at the sky and her tail dropped. --Bluestar340 "Now tell me what you won't laugh, and in all seriousness, I promise I won't laugh," Metta replied. He sounded genuinely concerned for once. 00:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Fine...when I told m parents I wanted to be in a clan they called me stupid and weak and then they disowned me... They told me never to come back and that they wouldn't care if I died." She mumbled sadly. -Bluestar340 Metta turned his head to face Akamaru directly. "Now why would you think I'd laugh at something like that?" she replied, voice solemn. 00:13, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "I assumed you would laugh and call me weak for being sad about it all the time.." She murmured. --Bluestar340 "Well, you assumed wrong," Metta replied. "I may be gorgeous, but I'm not heartless." He tried to end his words on a humorous note. 00:20, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Keep telling yourself that." She meowed teasingly but not in a rude way. --Bluestar340 Metta smiled and looked down at his paws. "Well, sweetheart, someone has to." He looked back up at Akamaru and let out a breif laugh. 00:30, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru nodded and twitched her ear. "True, I guess." She meowed. "So um how are you today?" She asked trying to be somewhat polite. --Bluestar340 "Aw, look at how sweet you are know, darling," Metta replied, his tone playful. "But I'm fine, always fine." 00:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not sweet, just trying to be polite for a change." She meowed quietly then she added "Um it's good that you're fine I guess." --Bluestar340 "Well I ''think you're sweet, how about that, hmm?" Metta replied, a smirk once again returbned to his face. 00:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru batted his muzzle playfully her claws were sheathed. "Why do you think I'm sweet?" She asked. --Bluestar340 Dash scowled at Snow. "Come on, let's go..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:13, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why shouldn't I?" Metta purred in response to Akamaru. Talon retreated into the Spikes' den. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:16, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Because I'm not, I'm not afraid to go on missions and be a killer. I wouldn't call that sweet." She meowed. --Bluestar340 "Pft, you think you're the only one?" Metta replied. "How ''sweet." 01:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shook her head and shrugged "Fine but only you ''can think I'm sweet." She meowed. --Bluestar340 "Hm, those seem like very reasonable terms, darling, I accept," Metta purred. 01:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Alright good." She meowed. "So um how are you at the moment, good, bad, confused?" She added. --Bluestar340 "Confused?" Metta said with a laugh. "I guess that's what fits me best, though." 01:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why are you confused?" She asked her head tilted a bit. --Bluestar340 "Oh, sweetheart, if I knew why, then I wouldn't be confused, would I?" Metta replied. His voice suddenly turned solemn. "...Maybe it's just because I miss my family. 01:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru rested her tail tip on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sorry." She meowed quietly --Bluestar340 Talon went into her nest, and started to doze lightly, not daring to fall asleep. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "You don't have to be," Metta responded. The cat then stood up and stretched. "Well, I've been doing nothing all day today, would you like to come hunting with me, darlinng?" 01:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Sure, why not." She replied quietly she then stood up and shook some snow off her pelt. "I'm ready whenever you are." She mumbled. --Bluestar340 "Let's go now," Metta replied. He began to walk in the direstion of the camp exit. 01:53, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru padded after him. --Bluestar340 The two entered the forest bordering the DarkClan camp. It was evening now, and the winter managed to grow even colder now that the sun was not held as high. It was likely that they wouldn't be able to find any prey, now that it was dim and frigid, but it was in their best interest to try. "Are you any good at hunting, darling? Because I'm not," Metta asked with a short laugh. 02:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm pretty good at it, but with the snow it'll be more challenging to find something that's not only one mouthful." She replied. --Bluestar340 "Hm, yeah," Metta replied. Catching the scent of a nearby mouse, the black cat lowered himself into the hunter's crouch. However, in the white forest he stuck out like a sore thumb, and the mouse easily spotted him. Metta tried to chace after it, but it fled into a tiny hole in a large tree stump. 02:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru looked around and spotted a vole it was small but it looked somewhat decent. The small tabby dropped into a hunters crouch and slid forward silently. She then pounced and killed in with a quick nip to it's neck. Akamaru turned to Metta and nodded the small rodent hung from her jaws. --Bluestar340 "Great catch, darling," Metta commented. --- After spending a an hour or so out in the cold, the two decided to head back to camp. They started to walk back. 02:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru felt her ears heat up and she quickly twitched then a few times she nodded her thanks to his praise since she couldn't speak. Once back in camp she put it with the rest of the fresh-kill and went to sit near the camp wall. --Bluestar340 (I need action... :/) A gray-brown tom stepped into DarkClan territory, sniffing the air cautiously. ''My parents said that I had a sister here... somewhere... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Metta decided to exit camp again and go for a short walk. Near the border, he scented an unfamiliar presence, and dropped into a crouch, waiting. 02:21, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru looked around and then padded out of camp she caught the scent of Metta and an unfamiliar cat she crouched down and her claws slid out. If a stupid kittypet, rouge, loner, or FlameClan cat hurt him I'll kill them! She thought then she shook her head and continued waiting. --Bluestar340 Metta crawled forward and eventually caught a glimpse of the tresspasser. He evaluated that he could take the rogue, and stood up. "Hey!" he shouted at the grey-brown tom. "Sorry about this, sweetheart, but you're going to have to leave." 02:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kea hissed at Metta and Akamaru. "If you want to get me outta here, try me," he hissed. "I want to come for what I came for - and I know that it's not with you." Meanwhile, Talon woke up as she got a gut message that something was up, before bolting out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru padded out the teeth that studded her black collar gleamed. "You should probably leave." She meowed her voice was cold and her eyes gleamed darkly. --Bluestar340 "Oooh, oh no, I'm so scared!" Metta retorted. He turned to face Akamaru, "Get a load of this guy: 'I want to come for what I came for' - the words of a wise man, am I right, darling?" 02:39, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kea stared at Akamaru stonily. "Your collar doesn't imitate me." Remembering that he had seen his parent's collars before - his parents, who had left DarkClan many moons ago, before he was born. With those words, the gray-brown tom turned and stalked deeper into the territory, also ignoring Metta. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru let out a snarl and bounded after him. "Come on Metta, we can't let this mange-pelt get away!" She called over her shoulder. --Bluestar340 "Oh, so you're just going to run away, huh?" Metta said as he followed Akamaru and Kea. "Not quite fitting of that tough-guy image you're working so hard to keep up, hm? 02:50, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Talon padded a fair way out, before sighting a dark ginger blur in the distance, near a black one. It was moving... ...Is that Akamaru, and Metta? What are they chasing then...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 02:51, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru nodded quickly agreeing with Metta's statement she continued running after him. Hm, serves him right if he gets killed by Amber or Ivy or any of the others, no one comes onto our territory without getting hurt... --Bluestar340 Metta continued following the tom. "Oh come on, sweetheart! Don't you know how to have any fun? Gosh, you're even duller than you look!" 02:58, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kea ran as he fled, Talon sighting the blur as it approached her. Hmm, intruder. The dark tabby stalked forwards, waiting for the perfect moment to attack... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru looked over and caught sight of Talon she gave a small nod showing she'd help attack. The tabby slowed a bit so she ran beside Metta as she waited for Talon to attack first. --Bluestar340 "Hm, you too?" Metta said to Talon. "I don't advise you spend too much time talking to this guy; he's as dumb as a rock." 03:07, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kea slowed as he reached Talon, who leaped at him immediately. "Get outta DarkClan territory, rogue scum!" She then flicked one ear at Metta as she swiped at Kea, telling him silently that she'd heard. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:08, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru leaped onto Kea's back and bit his shoulder she bit deeper until she felt bone. --Bluestar340 Metta stapped back slightly. He didn't want to get in the way, but if they needed his help he would spring into action as soon as possible. 03:13, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Kea hissed as he blindly lashed out at both she-cats. His shoulder hurt... ugh, maybe Kea should've listened to his sister and should've stayed outside DarkClan borders... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru leaped off and slashed his flank she then circled him her teeth were bared. --Bluestar340 Talon had pinned Kea down, and the gray-brown tom stared at his (unknowingly to eeeeeveryone >>>>:DDDDD) older sister desperately, who gripped him tightly, one paw on his throat as she examined the tom carefully. Ugh... he looks like my parents... Her eyes then widened. Wait... could this idiot scum be... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:26, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Akamura really cares about her clan," Metta thought. "...either that or she's just angry. She'll probably kill me later for just sitting here, though." 03:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Talon crouched her head by Kea's ear, pressing her claws tighter around his throat. "Don't tell me your parents are Raraku and Maikuku," she hissed. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru stepped back beside Metta and purred quietly. "Are you okay?" She asked looking concerned she then looked back at Talon and Kea waiting to see what would happen. --Bluestar340 Kea nodded back weakly, which caused Talon to hiss furiously, and to rake her claws down Kea's ear, tearing it. "Stupid idiots," Talon whispered, not feeling merciful at all. ...They had more kits..! That makes me angry... they left me... for ''him...'' --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:43, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru stayed sitting beside Metta she knew this was Talon's fight now. The tabby glared coldly at Kea and she let out a soft growl. --Bluestar340 Snow flicked her tail-tip in annoyance, and padded into the Spike's Den, calling out her mentor's name. "Dash! Get your lazy tail off the ground and let's train! I've been laying around all day with no one to play with!" 14:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Always, sweetie," Metta responded to Akamaru, purring slightly. "But we should go, look's like these two are having a moment together." 15:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "I guess so." She mumbled she then looked at Kea again and let out a snarl "Goodbye, mange-pelt." she added before turning and padding away. --Bluestar340 As they walked, Metta turned his head to face Akamaru. "You're a wonderful fighter," he complimented. 16:07, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Oh um thank you." She meowed quietly. She then added "But it was nothing really he had no skill whatsoever." --Bluestar340 "True, I've met sheep who are smarter," Metta replied. "But you were still wonderful, darling." 16:23, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Thank you, I'm sure you're great as well." She responded. --Bluestar340 Soul flicked his one ear, and stared out into the dark gloomy sky. 16:32, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart ventured back into DarkClan camp. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 16:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder, your sig is a little laggy. Could you try to make it into a template, please? You don't have to, though). Soul narrowed his eyes as he saw Jayheart prod past him, and cocked his head boredly. 16:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) (oh sorry :( I didn't realize...) Jayheart glanced at Soul. "I've come back from ScorchClan; I've killed their medicine cat." What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 16:50, October 18, 2015 (UTC) (It's fine). Soul twitched his tail-tip in annoyance. "Oh, good for you. Haivng all the fun without me, hmmm?" Snow twitched an ear, grinning at her mentor. "After you." 16:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) (oh okay) Jayheart chuckled. "No, no. Thought I'd surprise you. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring her body here, as they outnumbered me." What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 16:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Soul flicked his tail unimpressedly. "Mhhhhmmm." 16:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart growled, "It's not my fault, Soul. I can't fight a whole Clan alone, and neither can you!" What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 17:01, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Soul cocked his head. "I probably could," He hissed, smirking. "But I'm not stupid enough to take on a whole Clan alone. Especially without orders." 17:04, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Jayheart stood his ground. "I couldn't resist hitting such a hard blow on them. You know me, Soul: the rogue; the one who always does things without orders. I think our leader likes that about me." What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 17:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Metta laughed. "Aw, you're so sweet," he replied. 17:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shook her head, "Whatever you say." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Once they got back to camp, the two sat under a tree. It was already dark out. "Darling?" Metta began. "How long have you lived in this clan for?" 17:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Since I was four moons old, why?" She responded looking confused. --Bluestar340 "Just wondering..." Metta replied. "Don't you ever miss your family?" 17:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why would I miss cats who only ever caused me pain and misery?" She snarled. The she-cat's fur bushed up and her claws slid out. --Bluestar340 Metta shifted away from Akamaru, startled. "I'm sorry, I was just curious," he replied. 17:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru quickly sheathed her claws and smoothed her fur down. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry.." She mumbled then she looked at her paws avoiding eye contact. --Bluestar340 "It's fine, darling, I shouldn't have asked," Metta replied, relaxing a little. "I guess it's just because I miss my family a lot." 17:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry to hear that.." She whispered she continued looking at her paws. "If I may ask, why did you want to come here?" She added. --Bluestar340 "I didn't really want ''to, but I ''had ''to," Metta replied. "When I was about nine moons or so, there was really bad flooding where I lived, and my family's shelter was destroyed. After it was all over, the flood had washed me away, and I had no idea where I was. I was alone, and I was injured, and DarkClan was the only place where I could take shelter." 17:45, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Well I'm happy you did come here, even if the circumstances weren't great by any means.." She whispered sounding embarrassed. --Bluestar340 Dash hissed irritably at Snow. "I've been waiting here for ages for you!" he shouted as he stalked up right behind his Trainee. "Come on, you're so slow that I've been waiting for a moon to get your tail off the ground." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 17:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "How sweet," Metta said to Akamaru, moving a little closer to the she-cat. 18:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "You don't go into DarkClan territory. I thought your parents would've said that," Talon hissed, pressing so hard on Kea's throat that her claws started to sink in. Kea, meanwhile, thrashed around fiercely. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shrugged and nodded, "Yeah I guess." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Blood started to spill around Talon's paws, satisfying the Spike greatly as she felt the liquid. Kea's thrashing slowly weakened as the blood pooled out, Talon swiping her paws down the tom's pelt until he fell still. Talon knew he was dead by the smell of him, and he stepped off him, her paws covered in scarlet liquid as she kicked Kea's body. "Serves that idiot right." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Ivy stomped by, pausing briefly as she saw Talon kicking the body. She gave the she-cat a quick nod of approval before going on in her irritation. Gryffindor 18:34, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Talon accepted the nod from Ivy, grateful that the deputy acknowledged your work. "Should I dispose of this idiot's body, miss?" she called to Ivy. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:36, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Ivy halted and looked back. " Yes... actually, leave it over the border as a warning to other mousebrains trying to poke their noses into our buisness." Gryffindor 18:40, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "What's wrong, darling?" Metta asked. "You're always so despondent." 18:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, miss, I like that idea," Talon responded stiffly, taking Kea's body in her jaws as she padded out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru shrugged, "Just how I am, I guess." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Metta was a little disapointed with Akamaru's answer. "...I'll be going now, darling, see you in the morning," the black cat replied as he began to walk away. 00:00, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Snow rolled her eyes, her claws smoldered into the ground. "I've been out hunting for days," She snapped back, baring her fangs. "I actually did something useful, and where were you? Oh, let me guess. All cooped up in the Spike's Den without a care in the world! Luuccckkkyy you." 00:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) As he walked towards the Spikes' Den, Metta came across Snow arguing with Dash. "Have you finally finished rolling around in snow for the day, hm, darling?" Metta mockingly said to the trainee. 00:15, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Snow let out a low growl, her tail-tip flicking in annoyance. "Have you finally stopped being nosey and following me everywhere I go?" She retorted back cockily. 00:22, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru sighed quietly as he padded away. The tabby watched and let out a small hiss as she heard Snow being somewhat rude to Metta but she didn't move, just sunk her long claws into the ground. --Bluestar340 "Ooh, congradulations, darling! You've finally said something that requires at least a shred of wit for once you your life!" Metta replied to Snow. "Too bad it's not true. You know, if you wanted me this badly as to lie about my very presence around yours, there are much easier ways to go about it, darling!" 00:31, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru continued watching her eyes narrowed and low growl still coming from her. --Bluestar340 Snow lowered her head. "''Wanted you?" She hissed, unsheathing her claws. "I want you to leave me alone and go burry your head in the snow and die like a miserable rat!" 00:35, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Aw, that's so kind of you to try and introduce me to your hobbies," Metta replied. "Too bad they are incredibly dull, but I suppose that's what make them perfect for you, hmm?" 00:54, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru heard Snow tell Metta so die and she let out a loud hiss and stalked over. "Shut up brat!" She hissed at Snow. --Bluestar340 (This arguement will go on forever xD) Snow narrowed her eyes. This cat isn't worth my time.. She thought to herself, flicking her tail. "You know, I'm trying my best to hold off on killing you right now. But your not worth my claws." She turned her gaze to Akamaru, her gaze sharply directed towards Metta. "Do you want to get on my nerves as well?" She hissed, curling her claws. "Thought so. So I suggest ''you ''shut up and stay out of my buisness." 01:04, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh no, whatever shall I do! The sentient cotton boll is out to get me!" Metta let out a burst of laughter. "And oh please, you don't have to bring Akamaru into our little game. Just in terms of looks alone she's more than a match for you." Akamaru narrowed her eyes and growled at Snow. "I'm not scared of you." She hissed then she looked at Metta and shook her head. --Bluestar340 Amber sat outside her den, flicking her tail tip in annoyance before deciding that her Clan was full of a bunch of sarcastic idiots. Shrugging the thought of, she exited camp to go kill something, or someone. 01:30, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Well, ta ta now, darling," said Metta as he began to walk away, a smirk on his face. "Maybe once you grow up a little we can have a proper conversation." 01:44, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Akamaru growled once more and then she padded after Metta her tail dragged on the ground. --Bluestar340 Amber killed some random cat at the border who she thought was a FlameClan cat. She dragged his body into her Clan's territory before burying him. 02:04, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Metta, who spoted Amber dragging a corpse into camp, muttered to himself, "How distasteful...she must really have no morals." The black cat then let out an abrupt cough. "Um, Akamaru, darling, you've lived here longer than I have, hm?" Metta began, his voice low so no one else could hear, yet it still managed to retain his usual level of confidence. "So...why is it that this particular group is so violent? I get it we're supposed to be 'DarkClan' with all the big scarey collars and all the dog teeth and such, but I always assumed that it was some sort of tactless fashion-statement, not anything serious." 02:10, October 19, 2015 (UTC) "Nope, we don't just have this as an image we kill cats who come on our land no matter who they are.. Serves them right though, they should have more common sense then to challenge any of us. Especially Amber and Ivy they're by far the best and most ruthless." She responded quietly there was respect and admiration in her voice when she got to the part about Amber and Ivy. --Bluestar340 Category:Roleplay